


The Treasure in the Desert: Under the Spell of the Stars

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus y Rikku encuentran un poema que habla sobre un tesoro oculto en el desierto de Bikanel. Desde ese momento, todo su afán será encontrar el tesoro, aunque Tidus no está muy convencido de su existencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure in the Desert: Under the Spell of the Stars

—¡Wow, mira lo que he encontrado!

Tidus se acercó a Rikku limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Bikanel podía ser un auténtico infierno para una persona acostumbrada a estar siempre metida en el agua. Ojeó lo que la albhed tenía en la mano por encima del hombro de la chica.

—No es más que un trozo de papel ennegrecido. Tira eso, seguro que te contagia algo.

—¡No es sólo un trozo de papel! —Rikku miró indignada a su compañero reprobando su ignorancia—. Está escrito en albhed antiguo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Es muy sencillo, cabeza hueca. Sólo tienes que fijarte en como se curvan las letras —Tidus escrutó la hoja sin resultado, pues sólo veía símbolos sin sentido, ni curvas ni nada—. Pero lo importante no es eso, sino lo que tiene escrito:

_En la isla de Bikanel_  
Cuando los astros se reúnan  
La luz de su fuerza  
Revelará un tesoro. 

—¿Un tesoro? Menuda patraña, Rikku. Si hubiera un tesoro en esta isla alguien ya lo habría encontrado. 

—Pero también puede ser que nadie haya dado con él y nosotros seamos los primeros —Rikku comenzó a dar saltitos, excitada—. ¡¡Vamos a buscarlo!!

—Bueno... —Tidus suspiró resignado—. Pero primero tenemos que pensar en qué quieren decir estas palabras: _Cuando los astros se reúnan_...

—En esta isla no hay mayores astros que nuestros jugadores, los Albhed Psyches. ¡Además, ahora están reunidos entrenándose! ¡Vamos, sé donde se encuentran!

Rikku agarró de la mano a Tidus y echaron a correr hacia el Oasis.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde los jugadores entrenaban, Rikku se tiró al suelo y comenzó a escarbar en la arena como si la hubiera poseído el espíritu de un topo. Tidus dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a los jugadores que los miraban con recelo y barrió con la vista la zona. No parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal: una lata vacía, algún cactilio huidizo, arena... pero ningún tesoro.

—Sabía que esto no podía ser muy cierto...

—¡He encontrado algo! —Rikku hundió las manos en la cálida arena del desierto y tiró con fuerza del objeto atrapado en ella—. Vaya, es... ¡puah!

La joven arrojó lo que había desenterrado al otro lado del Oasis, golpeando a un jugador en la cabeza con él.

—¡Eh, Rikku! ¡Ten más cuidado! —Le reprobó éste en lengua albhed y le lanzó el objeto de vuelta.

Tidus recogió el “tesoro” al vuelo, lo observó y lo tiró al suelo con repugnancia.

—¡Agh! No es más que una muñeca mohosa y llena de insectos. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí enterrada? ¿No me digas que eso era el tesoro?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo va a ser eso un tesoro? —Rikku se lavó las manos en el agua del Oasis. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas debido a la sensación de asco que la embargaba—. Tenemos que buscar en otro sitio... puede que éstos no sean los astros a los que se refiere el poema.

—A mí no se me ocurre nada, ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Pues... ¡sí! —Rikku juntó las manos con esperanzas renovadas—. ¿Te acuerdas de la piedra cactilio donde pusimos aquellas esferas? Pues esas esferas forman algo parecido a una constelación. ¡Y además brillan! Quizá esa sea la luz de la fuerza de la que habla el poema.

—Eso es un poco rebuscado, Rikku.

—Pues es lo mejor que tenemos —La chica se puso las manos en las caderas y arrugó la nariz—. Ya me darás las gracias cuando nos estemos bañando en una piscina de guiles gracias a mi ingenio.

—De acuerdo, vamos a la Aldea Cactilio. Al menos así, cuando te de un ataque y te pongas a escarbar como una loca, los únicos testigos serán los cactilios —Tidus sonrió y revolvió el pelo de Rikku.

—No te preocupes, eso no pasará.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque esta vez vas a excavar tú —Rikku guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

—¿Queeeé?

—¡Formamos un equipo estupendo! ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

El sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo de Bikanel y esto provocaba que las temperaturas subieran varios grados. Tidus removía la arena cercana a la Piedra Cactilio mientras sudaba a mares. Llevaba un rato buscando, pero lo único que había conseguido desenterrar era una poción, veinte guiles y un trozo de máquina. Rikku miraba cada uno de los objetos y negaba con la cabeza firmemente: la joven estaba convencida de que el tesoro era enorme y dorado, por lo que aquellos restos inmundos no le hacían desistir de su empeño de encontrar el tesoro. Al poco de sacar otro trozo de robot del suelo, Tidus se dejó caer en la arena respirando fatigosamente:

—Nada, aquí no hay nada.

—¡Joo! —Rikku se sentó a su lado desanimada—. Algo tenemos que estar haciendo mal, encontrar el tesoro no puede ser tan difícil.

—Rikku, ¡Bikanel es enorme! Podría llevarnos días e incluso meses encontrar el dichoso tesoro. Además, es bastante probable que ni siquiera exista y la nota sólo sea la broma de alguien con mucho tiempo libre.

—Pero eso no puede ser porque está escrito en...

Fue un segundo, pero los dos lo notaron. Algo tan fino como un alfiler pasó a varios centímetros de sus cabezas. Los dos amigos se incorporaron al unísono para encontrarse con un cactilio que los vigilaba desde una distancia prudencial. El cactus brincaba incesantemente sin apartar sus velados ojos de los jóvenes. Tidus aferró su espada y Rikku se puso en guardia.

—Ni siquiera me he enterado de que se acercaba. ¿Qué demonios querrá? —Tidus miró con recelo al pequeño ser que brincaba y giraba sobre si mismo a unos cuantos metros.

—Quizá le ha molestado que escarbáramos cerca de su piedra sagrada. Tenemos que convencerlo de que se marche.

—Eso no nos llevará mucho tiempo —confiado, Tidus se lanzó sobre el pequeño cactilio y le asestó un espadazo que el cactus esquivó con facilidad—. ¡Ehh! ¡Maldito bicho!

El pequeño cactilio debió sentirse ofendido por el insulto y se preparó para arrojar sus espinas, inclinándose hacia adelante. Rikku asió por el brazo a Tidus:

—Tidus, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Lo has enfadado!

—No tengo tiempo para pedirle perdón, ¡vámonos corriendo!

Tidus y Rikku echaron a correr por el desierto mientras que el cactilio proyectaba una ráfaga de púas sobre ellos, obligándolos a abandonar su territorio. Tras la victoria, el pequeño cactilio realizó una acrobacia y corrió a refugiarse a la sombra de la Piedra Cactilio.

* * *

Era prácticamente de noche cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a las cercanías del Hogar. Estaban agotados, cubiertos de polvo y arena y todavía podían encontrar espinas en sus ropas. A pesar de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho, no habían obtenido lo que buscaban y eso les frustraba todavía más. 

—Quizá si papá no tiene algún trabajo para nosotros mañana podamos continuar la búsqueda —Rikku miró a Tidus esperando una respuesta positiva por su parte.

—Bueno, ya veremos. Esta mañana se ha inundado uno de los sótanos y quizá quiera que bajemos a arreglarlo. Parece mentira que se pueda inundar algo en un desierto ¿no crees?

—En Bikanel puede pasar cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

Tidus y Rikku guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando hacia el Hogar absortos en sus pensamientos. Una ráfaga de aire cálido fue la que hizo que alzaran sus cabezas hacia el cielo. Su característico tono azul se había degradado en rosas y morados, señal inequívoca del fin del día, y éste aparecía cubierto por las primeras estrellas. La luna asomaba tímidamente entre las oscuras nubes y arrojaba una fría luz sobre el camino. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparición, el día se negaba a acabarse y el sol se presentaba como una distante llama que incendiaba el horizonte. Los jóvenes observaron este fenómeno en un respetuoso silencio, cuando de pronto la comprensión iluminó sus rostros y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—Cuando los astros se reúnan...

—La luz de su fuerza...

—¡Revelará un tesoro! —Se miraron ilusionados y echaron a correr hacia el lugar donde la tenue luz lunar iluminaba el camino.

A medida que se acercaban, discernieron la figura de una persona que observaba con quietud el principio de la noche. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, descubrieron que era Yuna, que los observaba con curiosidad mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde habéis estado todo el día? Llevo un buen rato buscándoos y ya pensaba que algún monstruo os había atacado.

—Yuny, no te preocupes, estamos de una pieza.

—Sí, aunque ha sido una jornada muy larga.

Yuna les dedicó una sonrisa cálida que animó sus corazones y alivió su cansancio. No había nada como volver a casa con los tuyos. Los tres echaron a andar hacia la puerta del Hogar deseando ponerse a cubierto antes de que oscureciera. Rikku se acercó a Tidus y le susurró:

—Es una pena que no haya resultado lo de la nota, pero lo que más rabia me da es que en ningún momento te creíste la existencia del tesoro.

Tidus se paró a meditar un segundo, con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno, y finalmente respondió:

—¿Sabes? Aunque te parezca mentira, me parece que ahora sí creo en ese tesoro.

Tidus se adelantó hasta Yuna, le rodeó la cintura y los dos se fundieron en un beso bajo la luz protectora de las estrellas.


End file.
